The Sisterhood of the Elements
by ChinaGirl7594
Summary: Five girls... each from their own dimension, but raised in different nations...their past is explained, and they meet, only to save all six dimensions at once...
1. Jade

This story was completely random just to let you all know… and some stuff is based off of my other story. I don't own the original Avatar characters but I do own the other ones. Especially Jade and Sitka. (The little boy you can borrow any time without permission…bwuahahahaha…)

---

_A few years ago, a girl wanders through an earth village in search for a home. Her torn clothing was waving in the night breeze. Her face illuminated in the moonlight and people only stared when she walked by. She had black hair, and Deep Ocean blue eyes that don't become lighter in color when the light hits it. As she walked, she stared into the dark night sky, and was waiting for her time to come. When she walked a few more steps, she collapsed and landed with a thud on the cold hard ground…_

The girl slightly opened her eyes and saw she was being held in someone's arms. It was another girl, about 15, and she was carrying her to a building. The girl closed her eyes and fell unconscious again. The next morning she woke up in earth nation cloths.

"Feeling better?" someone said. It was the girl who saved her from the streets.

"My name is Sitka. I saw you collapse on the ground." She said.

"My name is Jade, and thank you." Jade said as she stared at the ground. Sitka looked at Jade's ears. They were…pointy?

"H-how are your ears like that?" Sitka asked. Jade touched her ears and covered the pointy ends with her hair.

"I can explain that…but later…" Jade said. Sitka wanted to disagree with her, but instead she let her fall asleep.

_A few years later, and time went by…_

Jade ran down the street and knocked on her home's door. Sitka opened it and Jade zoomed in.

"Jade! You're going to run into something-" But it was too late. A crash was taken place and Sitka ran over to find Jade standing next to the unbroken pot, and was just simply smiling.

"You tricked me again didn't you?" Sitka said. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Nope. It wasn't me this time…try talking to Mr. Break-a-lot over there." She said. Sitka and Jade walked down the hall. There a small boy about 5 was holding a broken pot.

"It was Jane!" He said pointing to Jade.

"For the last time it's JADE! With a 'd' not an 'n'!" Jade replied.

"Do you have any proof that she did it?" Sitka asked.

"N-no…" he said. Sitka took him to his room. Jade cleaned up the mess. A few hours later, Jade went out again for some fresh air. But she heard a sound outside of the village, and followed it. She saw a bald boy riding a giant buffalo land on the shores.

"Whoa…" Jade said silently but amazed. She took a step back and stepped on a twig that made a loud crack. The bald boy turned his head in Jade's direction.

"Who's there?" He said. Jade stepped out from her hiding place.

"Um…just someone from a nearby village?" Jade said nervously. A water tribe girl jumped down form the giant buffalo. A water tribe boy jumped down after her.

"I'll just be going now-"

"Wait, you said you came form a nearby village right?" The bald boy said.

"Yes, it's just up north of the path over here" Jade said. She took a few steps back and then ran off. She ran back to Sitka's home and slammed open the door.

"Sitka you won't believe who I just saw!" She said. Sitka came running and stopped before she could hit another piece of pottery.

"Who? Who was it!" Sitka said.

"A bald boy with an arrow tattoo on his head and two water tribe people from either the north or the south!" Jade said frantically.

"I've heard of them, you've just seen the Avatar and his friends! Did they see you at all!"

"Yes, and they asked me where I came from and stuff." Jade said. Just then, they heard a crowd gather at the town square. Jade turned around and ran to the crowd, Sitka ran after her. They pushed and shoved in the crowd. Once they came to the center of the crowd, they saw the bald boy, the water tribe girl and boy, and the giant buffalo.


	2. Kyori

Note: New characters are coming in

* * *

_The same time when Jade first wandered into the Earth village, another girl was alone, and drifting on a piece of wood at sea. A Fire Navy ship was passing along and the helmsman saw her drifting on the piece of wood, out cold. They stopped the ship to pick her up by climbing down ropes. (Actually, I'm still not sure how they got to her…) Unfortunately, that ship belonged to Commander (This was before he got promoted to Admiral) Zhao. _

The girl woke up abruptly. Zhao came into the room of the ship.

"Exactly how did you end up floating on that piece of wood?" He asked.

"I'll answer that if you tell me what species you are. You look like a mutated shaved monkey." She said as she narrowed her eyelids. Zhao scowled.

"Then what species are you? I don't know any that have pointy ears! (The girl is not the same species as Jade though.)" He said.

"First of all, my name is Kyori, and second of all, deal with it Mr. 'I got turned into a mutated shaved monkey because I'm such an idiotic nitwit!'" Kyori shouted angrily. She took out a red ribbon from around her neck and tied her short red hair out of her face.

"It's time you learned some discipline…" Zhao said grinning.

_A few years later, at the area of where the Earth village Jade was in…_

Kyori walked on the shores and looked around.

"They landed here. I saw them…" She said to Zhao, who was now Admiral.

"Then go search for them already-"

"Whatever old man…"

"What did you just-"?

"Nothing Admiral Shaved Monkey..."

She ran off and found Jade's village. She saw the crowd gather in the center. _The Avatar…_she thought.

Jade POV---

"That's him Sitka!" She whispered to Sitka. But as Sitka stared at the bald boy with amazement, Jade sensed something wrong. _That's the same sense when a fire soldier came to our village…another fire rat I suppose…I think he saw the bald boy come here and is after him…I'll take care of this…_

Jade slipped away from the crowd and followed where the source of fire energy was coming from.

Kyori POV---

_Great…an Earthbender girl HAS to see what was rustling in the bushes instead of staring at the Avatar like a drooling monkey… _Kyori thought.

Jade POV---

"Fire-" She was knocked down before she could even say 'bender'.

"Quiet earth weasel!" It was Kyori, but Jade doesn't know that yet. Jade kicked Kyori off of her and stood up ready to attack.

"Who are you calling a weasel, Fire Rat?" She raised a boulder from the ground and kicked it at Kyori. Kyori ducked and blasted a Fire spiral at Jade. As Jade ducked, an airball went zooming to Kyori, which knocked her down. Jade turned her head to where the airball came from, and found the bald boy stood in attack stance holding his stick. (The glider)

"You're…an airbender!"

"Couldn't you tell by the arrow in his head Jade?" Sitka said. By the time Jade turned her head to face Kyori, she was gone.

Kyori POV---

Kyori ran away from the Earth village and to Zhao's ship.

"Where's the Avatar?" He shouted.

"He's in an Earth village nearby here. Sheesh, do you have to yell, or are you just deaf?" She shouted back.

Kyori, Zhao and a few other fire soldiers were then mounted on rhinos, and started to ride to the earth village…

* * *

_**To be continued…**_


	3. The Plan

Jade ran to the shores, and saw the Fire Navy Ship…_Great…how am I going to warn the village in time about them…I guess I'll have to stop them myself…_ She hid in the bushes and waited for them to come near.

Kyori POV---

_Something's wrong here…something's telling me that that Earthbender girl is somewhere here…_ She felt something telling her that the girl was near. Kyori stopped her rhino and took a closer look into the bushes…

Jade POV---

Jade's heart beat quickened in nervousness when the firebender girl was looking into the bushes. Jade decided to let her trap catch her and the others. She put her hands to the ground and closed her eyes. _Come on Earth…work with me here…_ The ground began to shake, and the earth beneath Kyori and the other firebenders sank becoming a large hole.

Kyori POV---

"What the-" Before Kyori could finish her sentence she was in a deep ditch in the ground.

Jade POV---

Jade ran to the edge of the deep ditch and looked down. Fire shot up from it nearly hitting her.

"Watch it or else risk getting buried alive!" She shouted. She quickly took to her heels and ran to the village.

"Firebenders! Firebenders!" Jade shouted. The crowd went to Jade asking various questions.

Kyori POV---

"Great, we're stuck in here…" Zhao said.

"Isn't it obvious you idiotic monkey?" Kyori said.

"Don't yell at me girly-"

"Who're you calling girly? I'm talking to someone who's girly from head to toe!" (Err… this argument could go on for a while…)

Jade POV---

"Uh-" Constant questions arose from the crowd around her.

"Where are they?"

"But-"

"Who are they?"

"Err-"

"Why are they here?"

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" Jade shouted. Everyone went silent.

"Geez, you're all acting like you are asking where to go if there's a fire…anyhow, they're trapped in a hole I made in the ground. They can't get out without anyone's help. But they're too stupid to use the old 'climb on each other's shoulders' trick…" Sitka walked up to Jade.

"Jade, we have to get them back on their ship somehow…" The Avatar walked up to the both of them.

"They're after my friends and I. We have to drive them out of here supposedly..." He said.

"Wait, I have an idea of how we can drive then out…" Jade said. They crouched together and Jade began whispering her plan.

_**To be continued…**_


End file.
